Just For Fun
by karensevani
Summary: AU/AH: A story based off of the movie 'Friends with Benefits' with my own changes. Klaus and Caroline get hot and heavy but only as friends? Could that be possible?
1. The 'Friendship'

**AN: Hey you guys! I come with a new story :D I have had this chapter written, not knowing if it's good enough to upload it, then i thought 'Hey, it's always good to try!' So that's why it's here hahaha**

**I would love to thank the talented _seriouslymilady _for the wonderful cover for my story! I am so grateful for it. **

**So with no further a due, (I think that is how it's said hahah)...**

**Here is the story! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_'Stay for the night,_

_if you want to,_

_I can show you,_

_What my dreams are made of'_

_-If I'm James Dean,You're Audrey Hepburn_

_Sleeping with Sirens_

* * *

"Isn't it just lovely how Noah pursues Allie?" Caroline bitterly asked Klaus as they watched the movie, The Notebook. He only chuckled in response.

Caroline and Klaus are work friends from the same law agency in New York. Klaus had just got there since he transferred from England two weeks ago. Caroline was the one that put as the 'welcoming committee', so she was the one that he would go to if he had any question about anything. As a few days went by, they began to spend more time with each other, thus the movie night in Caroline's apartment

"Love is so over-rated." She added as she took a sip of her beer. Klaus turned to look at her with an amusing smile. She turned to him since she felt him stare at her. "What?" She questioned. "I mean that is not how real life is. They should make one that is a bit more realistic. Don't you think?"

"And what would _you_ suggest?" He asked. She made a pensive look before shaking her head. She couldn't think of a proper love story without it ending with the woman killing the man for something horrible that he did. Or maybe they do fall in love, but at the end they break up because they never did really _fell _in love with each other.

"My suggestions wouldn't come out as love stories." She replied with a slight chuckle. "I just love this movie so much that I hate it." She complained.

"I don't quite understand." He stated looking at her carefully, trying to read her.

"I love the story of the movie, but since it's so unrealistic to life, I hate it." She explained. "No man will just start to like you and began to pursue you like a mad man until he gets you. He won't try to kill himself just to make you say yes to a date with him. He won't wait for you to have you, even though you haven't seen her for many years. He won't try to make you remember all those things when you are old and have Alzheimer." She ranted.

"Easy their love, don't want to swear off men and go lesbian." Klaus teased taking another sip of his beer before receiving a punch on his arm. He did an 'ouch' noise as he gently rubbed his arm.

"There is nothing wrong with being realistic." She added crossing her arms against her chest, putting all her attention back towards the movie. They stayed quiet throughout the movie as Caroline kept thinking about love. Just when the credits began to show, she turned to look at him.

"So what do you think of the movie?" She asked.

"It was alright— but it's not the kind of movie I would watch alone just for the fun of it." He replied.

"I just don't know—I think I really dislike love. It is too much drama, too much hard work to keep up a healthy relationship and stuff. Which is probably why I am alone...hence the lack of sex." She informed, letting out a sigh. Klaus just had to laugh at that. "Although I must admit that I do miss the sex." She then added and Klaus quickly stopped laughing as he began to cough. She just blurted it out, catching him of guard.

"I'd have to agree on that." He then stated with a nod before taking another gulp of his beer. Klaus wasn't the one night stand type, he was a pretty preserved guy.

Caroline then stood up, grabbing the empty bottles from the coffee table as she made her way towards the kitchen. Klaus tilted his head back, drinking the last of his beer before he turned to look at Caroline. He caught himself admiring her as she leaned down, giving him a full view of her ass. An idea then came to his mind as Caroline came back in to the living room.

"I would like to propose something." He said while sitting up. She turned to look at him just when she clicked the off switch from her TV.

"Of what?" She questioned opening a beer can.

"What if we have—and let me explain—sex?" He asked. Caroline made a confused look as she walked towards the couch, taking a seat. "We can use each other's bodies just to release all that tension from the lack of it. No strings attached, just sex. It's better than having one night stands with a bunch of strangers, right?"

Caroline took sometime to think about his suggestion. "Just sex? No strings attached?" She questioned raising an eyebrow. He gave her a firm nod.

"Just sex, _no_ strings attached." He restated while shaking his head. She leaned back as she thought about it thoroughly. With this little adjustment, she won't have to feel the need for a man's touch. She can just call Klaus up and have him do it. On the other hand, this could turn out into a whole new different thing, she has seen movies about this. One of them is bound to fall in love with one another.

"If we do this, we have to swear that this is only sex and if either one of us breaks that promise and begins to feel something for the other we get to slap them." She proposed. "This will be a slap bet."

"Deal." Klaus replied stretching his hand out. Caroline looked down at his hand and then she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"If one of us break this promise, one of us gets to slap the other 5 times from here to the end of time. We can get to slap that person when we want, up until 5 slaps. Just like Marshall did with Barney in How I Met Your Mother." She explained thoroughly. Klaus nodded as he moved his hand so that she would notice it,but Caroline still didn't feel that convinced. She raised one finger up as she stood up and she raced towards her bedroom. A minute later she came out with an Ipad in hand.

"What-"

"We will promise this under my Ipad bible app." She interrupted, tapping on the screen to find that app. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Do we really have to promise under oath?" He questioned.

"You don't have to...the only thing you _have_ to do is die and pay taxes." She responded with an evil grin. Klaus sighed, letting his head fall to the back. "I'm just playing with you." She laughed. "But we are going to promise under oath because I just want to make sure nothing more than sex will happen."

"Did something happen with your past boyfriends that I need to know about?" He asked, standing up and going towards her. She looked down at her Ipad before stretching it.

"So, are you in?" She quickly changed the subject. Klaus decided not to press on the matter anymore, but he will surely bring it up later.

"Alright." He sighed with a small smile. She smirked.

"Ok, so just put your hand on top of the Ipad and we will just say our promise." She instructed while placing her hand on top. When Klaus placed his hand on top, the bible started to go crazy as it moved from Caroline to him. Caroline tried to fix it by moving the tablet as well to see until when it would get into one place. But it didn't work until she tapped the tablet on the coffee table. She smiled triumphantly, placing her hand on top of the tablet. Klaus chuckled as he followed her movements.

Caroline looked at his eyes as she began to speak. "I promise that this will only be sex and nothing else."

"I promise the same." He quickly stated. Caroline gave him a pointed look. "What?" He asked.

"Seriously?... 'I promise the same.'" She mocked with a fake British man accent. "Try again _Mikaelson_." He softly chuckled with a shake of his head. He placed his hand on top of the tablet bible app once again.

"I promise that this will only be sexual intercourse and nothing more." He stated. "Is that good?"

"Even better." She responded placing the tablet down. They stayed in awkward silence for a long minute before Klaus interrupted the quiet.

"So when do we start?" He questioned. Caroline thought about it and she couldn't really think of any excuse for them to not just start at that moment.

"If you want we can start now?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." He stated. He then moved a little closer towards her making the attempt to start to kiss her but she moved away.

"Not here." She stated. "Let's go to the guest room." She added while she began to walk in the direction of a room.

"Why? Isn't it less romantic on the couch?" He asked. Caroline turned to look at him.

"No, the bedroom has better lighting and I wouldn't want someone who I would like to impress to eye me perfectly. I am kind of insecure of my body. That's why when I am going to have sex with a guy that I am really into, I like for it to happen on the couch or in my bedroom where I won't have any lights. Well, good lights." She replied.

"Then we should just undress here in front of one another to see what we are working with." He advised.

"Good point." She added with a firm nod. "Alright." She began to take her tank top of as Klaus took off his shirt. In less than a minute they were both nude in front of one another. They both eyed each other carefully, looking at their intimate parts.

"I can work with that." She said while eying his member, with a slight shrug. Klaus smirked.

"I can work with that." He added looking at her boobs before walking towards her. He just attacked her lips, deepening the kiss in one second. Caroline placed her hands on his neck before she wrapped her legs around his waist, giving him the signal to just walk them towards the bedroom. When they entered they broke apart and she hopped off from him. She then turned on the lights and she walked towards the bed, placing herself on it. Klaus sauntered to the bed, getting on it as well.

"It could also be better if we tell one another what is it that we like while we have sex." He suggested.

"That_ is_ true." She acknowledged. "So what do you like?"

"Foreplay." He replied. She made a thoughtful face as she looked down at his cock.

"Alright then let's begin with that." She added with a seductive grin before moving towards him, straddling his lap. She pushed him down, his back laying flat on the bed, as she kissed him hard. Her hand slowly moved down, caressing his chest before grabbing his member. She broke the kiss as she began to stroke his length. "Like that?" She asked with an innocent look. Klaus groaned making a slow nod.

"Just like _that, _sweetheart." He replied. She smirked before pulling herself down; she stopped her movements as she kissed the tip of his head before slightly opening her mouth and letting her tongue touch him. He grunted as his hand went towards her head, burying his hand in her hair. He slowly pushed her head down, urging her to swallow him, but Caroline didn't oblige. She lowered her head to the end of his cock as she started to sensually lick him all the way up. She kept licking him like a small child would do with a lollipop. She hummed in satisfaction, like if she was tasting the most delicious thing ever.

She then started to move her hand once again, working her way on his member. His length was already rock hard, full of arousal when she began to suck on it. She bobbed her head, up and down, pulling him in and out of her mouth. Klaus was feeling at heaven with her mouth kissing him; now_ that _was the best feeling he could ever feel.

Caroline kept sucking him off, slowing her movements before quickening them. She then pulled his dick out of her mouth and she went straight towards his balls, sucking at them as well. She messaged them both with her hands, giving both balls the same amount of attention. She felt so dirty, she had never done this, not even with her ex-boyfriend of 4 years. But with Klaus she felt confident, she knew this was just sex, with no emotions in between so it was ok, right?

"Have you been sucking dicks your whole life?" Klaus asked just as she stopped her ministration and pulled her head to look at him. He sounded out of breath which would give her a good sign.

"Actually, this is my first time." She replied while she went to lay down next to him.

"So I took your virginity of the mouth?" He questioned with a teasing smirk. Caroline giggled as she made the attempt to playfully hit him, but he grabbed her hand, stopping her from touching him. He gave her a playful smirk as he moved to lay on top of her.

"Your turn." He whispered going down to her womanhood. His voice was hoarse and full of lust, making her feel tingles. He grabbed on to her thighs, trailing wet kisses along them, up until he came to her wet core.

"Klaus!" She moaned out in pleasure, grabbing the blankets with her hands. He had begun to slowly lick her clit while rubbing it with his fingers. He stroked her with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices. Caroline kept moaning feeling like she was going to explode at any minute. If she knew that this was how this type of foreplay felt like, she would have demanded her past boyfriends to do this to her as well.

"Do you like that?" Klaus questioned, looking at her. He smirked as he saw her face expression. She had her eyes closed as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stop a scream that was about to come out. When she felt that he had stopped, she quickly opened her eyes just to spot him looking at her.

"Why did you stop?" She asked a little frustrated. To be honest she really didn't want him to stop, _ever._

"I was asking if you liked it just how I was doing it, but I'm guessing you—do?" He stated in a cocky way. Caroline rolled her eyes as she scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah—just keep going." She urged. She honestly couldn't remember the last time a guy could make her feel this way in bed. She was actually happy for picking him as her fuck buddy.

"Your wish is my command, _my queen_." He teased before he started to do his ministration all over again. Before Caroline could process what he was doing with his fingers, he had stuck in two inside her. Caroline cried out in pleasure as she let her head drop on the pillow.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed. Klaus began to move his fingers inside her as he pulled them out, just to stuck them in again. "Fuck, why are you so good at this?!" She stated more to herself. He smiled before he duck his head closer to her folds, giving them more attention. He deliciously sucked on them.

"I'm so close." She cried out while she roughly grabbed his hair, urging him to quicken his movements. Sadly for her, Klaus had other plans. He suddenly stopped as he pulled his fingers out of her.

Caroline opened her eyes as anger began to fill her. How could he do that to her? It was not fair; she wasn't that cruel with him!

"What the fuck Klaus?!" She quickly sat up, ready to fight with him, but stopped when she saw him licking his fingers.

"Delicious." He hummed out. Caroline blushed a little at his statement as she looked away from him. Klaus shook his head with a small smile. He moved closer to her, grabbing her chin and moving it so she would look at him. He then closed their space with a kiss, bringing her down to lay flat on the bed once again. He pulled away to look at her. "Condom?" He asked.

"Of course! What type of question is-"

"Caroline.." He interrupted while chuckling. "I meant to ask if you have one." Caroline closed her eyes, feeling like the most stupid and retarded person alive. Of course he was asking for one and not asking if she wanted to use one.

"Oh, yeah, right." She mumbled pushing him away in a playful matter before stretching herself to open the night stands' drawer. She grabbed one condom from the filled cabinet and then she turned to look at him. He had a confused expression on his face. "What?" She questioned while shrugging.

"You have a box filled with condoms because you knew this would happen?" He asked pointing towards the night stand. Caroline shook her head as she giggled.

"No, what the fuck." She replied. "I keep boxes of condoms in every cabinet...you know for _precautions._" She explained. Klaus smirked with a malicious glint as he stared at her.

"Every cabinet?" He restated. "You must have had unusual boyfriends with different ways of having sex just to alter the mood, right?" She licked her lips while looking down.

"Actually..._I_ was the creep." She responded. "I just wanted adventurous sex, not only plain old, bed sex." She added moving closer towards him.

"And did any of those guys fulfill your fantasy?" He had to ask. She moved her eyebrows, sighing, as she ripped the condom package open.

"Not really. They were all too..."

"Dull, clueless, idiotic-"

"Hey!" She chuckled. "They were just not in to _that_ type of stuff." She added. Klaus took the condom away from her hand.

"Well, I can make that happen." He offered. "We are having pleasurable sex, why not make it adventurous." He placed the condom on before he straddle her. She felt his hard member near her sensitive area, making her become even more wet.

"That would be nice." She breathed. "Although, the pleasurable sex is still a mystery. So far it has been good...let's just see how really good you...ooh!" She moaned, closing her eyes as Klaus filled her in. '_Oh god!_' She thought while grabbing on to his broad shoulders. He grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his waist as he kept going in deeper. "OH!" She cried out.

He then began to move out of her, painfully slow, before pushing in again. He began with a slow rhythmic movement, as he kept a hold on her hips, urging her to move. Caroline was at a total bliss, she couldn't think straight. This guy must have been a huge player back home, because no one was that good at sex without having practice. Once she regained her consciousness, she began to move along with him.

"I..like it fast and hard." She whispered near his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He placed his hands on the sides of her head, to keep him up as Caroline wrapped her legs on his waist. He moved his cock out until it reached the tip before plunging himself in, hard. His movements weren't slow anymore, they were faster, a lot faster. Her moans and his groans were heard all throughout her apartment.

"Nibble on my neck." He stated in hoarse voice. She grabbed on to his neck, bringing him closer before she placed her lips on his neck. She licked his soft skin, giving it small kisses and sucking on it. "Yeah, that's the spot." He commented with a groan. The bed creaked under their activities, it almost sounded as if it were to break from the intensity.

"Go into the right." She ordered almost out of breath before she continued on her movements on his neck. Klaus did as he was told, making Caroline drop her head on the bed, yelling out in pleasure. His only thought on the matter was that he had found her g-spot. He kept moving in that same direction, letting her have her pleasure. She clawed her finger nails on to his back, trying to torture him for giving her such feeling. "Oh Klaus!" She moaned. "Keep goi...just kee-" She couldn't form coherent words. The only thing she could say out loud, clearly, was his name. Klaus felt her get tight, as hot liquid began to move around his cock. "Ah!" She whimpered as she had her orgasm.

It didn't take Klaus that long before he came as well, pushing into her hard and keeping it in for a while. He then moved out of her completely, pecking her one last time on her lips and collapsing next to her. "You were saying, sweetheart?" He cockily asked out of breath, eying her with a teasing look. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to normalize her breathing.

"You are such a cocky asshole." She commented with a grin while pulling the covers over her. He chuckled moving out of the bed.

"Good night Caroline." He stated. "If you want to have some 'unpleasing sex', just give me a call." He ducked, dodging the pillow she had thrown.

"Keep being cocky about it, and I will have to find myself a new fuck buddy." She threatened while pointing a finger at him. He held his hands up in defeat.

"No! Please don't! What will I do without sex!?" He mocked. She glared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I am just joking around, love. I don't think any other women would compare to this."

"Watch out for falling for me Mikaelson. I am very charming, and I can sneak my way inside your heart." She teased with a goofy smile, but was actually speaking in double meaning.

"Same to you Forbes." He replied, pointing at her. "Now, rest and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight." She responded. Klaus turned the lights off as he walked out of the room. He placed himself inside his clothes once again before he left her apartment with a smile.

* * *

"Morning!" Caroline greeted as she passed every person in her law firm. She had a radiant smile on her face as she practically skipped along the hallway. Katherine, her best friend, quickly stood up, following her all the way into her office. She shut the door behind her, looking at Caroline with a knowing look.

"You had sex." She bluntly stated. Caroline's eyes widened as she looked at her.

"What?" She gasped. "No! No, no, no. no, no, no..." She shook her head while giggling.

"That small laugh, helps you with nothing Care!" She pointed out, running towards the desk. "Tell me, everything!"

"What is there to tell Kat?" She asked.

"Don't play coy missy!" She gave her a pointed look. "I know that look; that look is of a person who had mind-blowing sex!" She expressed, moving her hands away from her head like if it were an explosion. Caroline covered her mouth to suppress the laugh that was coming out of her.

"Oh god!" She cried out. "Why do you have to _have_ such a perverted mind, Kat?"

"It's not perverted Care, it is just...different and more sexy." She replied, moving from behind the desk and going towards Caroline. "Now tell me everything about that hot session you had last night, and with who!" She urged until Caroline gave in. She slumped back on her chair, letting out a big huff.

"Yes, Katherine, I did have _mind-blowing _sex with someone!" She beamed as a high school girl who had just gotten her first kiss, with a sarcastic tone. She couldn't let anyone know about her agreement with Klaus. Katherine would instantly think that she is going to start to feel something for him and she really didn't want someone to tell her that. She knew that she wouldn't feel anything for Klaus, yes he was charming, but he wasn't the type she saw herself with.

Katherine smirked while she went to sit down on the desk. Her feet dangled as she placed her hands on the edge of the table. "Really?!" She questioned with so much interest. Caroline's smile faded while shaking her head.

"No of course not!" She replied. Katherine pouted, stepping off of the desk.

"You are such a cruel girl!" She sneered, walking around the desk. "Then why are you in such a good mood?!" Caroline looked down, not knowing what to answer. What could she possibly say to explain why she is in such great mood?

"Um-" She thought hard, until it finally came to her. How could she be so stupid to forget about the good news she had just found out this morning. "-my mom is out of the hospital. She is all healed from that horrible shot she got during work."

"Oh my gosh! This _is _good news!" Kat exclaimed. Ms. Forbes was like a mother to Katherine; she was also very worried about her. Once she heard that she was out of the hospital, she felt this great relief.

"I know, that is why I'm so happy!" She replied, scooting her chair closer to the desk. Katherine looked at her hesitantly.

"I am still looking into that." She said before she walked out of her office. Caroline let a loud breath come out as she grabbed the papers on her desk. She had a case to work on, and she had to clear her mind out of everything and just start working.

**AN: So? What did you guys think? Is it worth your time for me to keep this up? Answer it in the review box! And thank you for staying with me all the way through that horrible smut. I promise i will get better in writing it, i just need more practice that is all.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The 'Office session'

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't update, I've had lots of final projects and finals. **

**Those are the perks of the last weeks of school Yay *sarcastic tone***

**So I hope you like this chapter.**

**Also, a beta would be wonderful, so anyone who would like to be my beta would be great !**

**ENJOY!**

"So, you are telling me that you are going to sleep with that girl without feeling...anything?" Stefan, the closest friend to Klaus so far, asked. Klaus sat back on his chair, folding his hands on his lap.

"Yes." He simply answered with an amused smile on his lips.

"That's insane my friend." He commented while shaking his head. "It's literally impossible to do that."

"Why do you think that?" Klaus questioned. "There is no problem with wanting to release sexual tension Stefan."

"I know there isn't." He admitted. "But the correct way on doing that is having one night stands with a bunch of random girls. Not sleeping with a co-worker that is a friend of yours." Klaus licked his lips as he thought about it. It might be true, but everything was ok if they both knew that they couldn't fall in love with each other. It would save themselves of a heartbreak.

"I prefer to sleep with Caroline then with other girls that are strangers to me." He replied. "It's a lot better."

"How?" Stefan asked. "How is that possible?" He insisted, exasperated while throwing his hands up.

"It is, because you feel a lot more comfortable with that person." He answered. "And the best part is that she feels the same way. It's just sex with no feelings in between."

"I'm still with the thought that this is wrong." Stefan stated as he stood up. "You both are making a mistake. This will all blow up in your faces."

"It won't Stefan." Klaus remarked.

"It will." He assured with a teasing smirk. "It's only a matter of time before you two realize what you got yourselves into." He added before he walked out of Klaus' office.

"I won't!" Klaus called out rising a bit from his chair, having the last word.

* * *

"Come in!" She called out, still engrossed in her papers as she heard a knock. The door slowly opened as Klaus popped his head in.

"Hello." He greeted. Caroline grinned as she slowly lifted her head to see him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered. He gleefully entered her office, closing the door before he locked it. Caroline looked at him carefully. "Why did you lock the door?" She questioned, dropping her pen on her desk to stand up.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you were up for a 'office session'?" He asked stopping in front of her. She raised her eyebrow in a suggestive way while licking her lips.

"Um...I don't know..." She hummed looking away placing her hand on his chest. Klaus looked carefully and closely at all her movements. "-I may not be in the _mood._" She sighed. It was actually amazing how aroused she was getting by this little encounter of five seconds.

"I can easily put you in the mood." Klaus stated, grabbing her hand that was laying on his chest and pulling her closer. Caroline looked up, meeting his eyes. "Do you honestly want me to believe that you do not want this? That you do not want to try to have office sex?"

"It is very kinky, Mikaelson, I didn't know you had it in you." She answered before she closed the space between them, catching his lips. The kiss started slow and sensual as it began to heat up. His hands went down to her butt, gently squeezing it to hoist her up. Caroline followed along wrapping her legs around his waist as her hands went to his neck. Klaus moved quickly towards the wall, pressing her hard against it.

"Ouch!" She expressed as she pulled away from his lips. "Not too rough Mikaelson."

Klaus just nodded in response before capturing her lips again. His tongue quickly found its way inside her mouth. Caroline moaned into the kiss while her hands ran through his small curls, messing his hair up. Klaus grind on her as one of his hands curled up on her hair giving it small tugs. His other hand came down to her breast, cupping it with light squeezes. Caroline pulled away again, letting her head fall back to rest on the wall. Her eyes closed, letting herself enjoy everything. She was really tensed and frustrated with her current case and this was her perfect medicine.

Klaus leaned closer, letting his nose trail down her neck. "You smell wonderful." He complimented before he began to suck on her pulse point. Caroline moaned loudly.

"Thank you." She breathed out while one of her hands came to cup her other breast, massaging it just like Klaus was doing. She began to pant as her movements quickened, almost like she was making herself cum, which was not what Klaus was planning. He slowly pulled away, grabbing her hand to making her stop.

"_I_ want to pleasure you." He hissed. Caroline inhaled a deep breath at how dominant his voice sounded. It was sexy and arousing to come to think of it; he loved to be in charge and _that,_ was for sure.

Caroline felt his hands fall all the way to her thighs as he began to push her pencil skirt up, revealing her panties. He winked at her before he placed his hand on her pussy, moving it slowly to rub on it.

"Ooooh!" She expressed. He smirked as he moved closer to her ear.

"I promise I will make you cum in mere seconds." He assured. Caroline licked her lips involuntarily, loving the sound of that. Unfortunately, her brain was not in a fog yet, so she could still think clearly. Her dumb conscious was ruining it for her.

Her hands came down to grab his. "No foreplay, at least not today. I have lots of work to do." She explained while shaking her head. She then motioned towards the belt of his pants, unbuckling it as quick as possible. In no less than a minute, Klaus was nude from his waist down.

"Well someone is eager." He teased kissing along her jaw line. Caroline giggled.

"That would be two of us." She stated, eying his perfectly erected cock, appreciatively. She then pulled her panties down as she grabbed his member guiding it towards her entrance. Before Klaus could even think about what she was doing, she had pushed his tip inside her. "Oh, that feels nice." She commented letting her head fall once again towards the wall.

"Sweetheart..." He stated in a raspy voice as he grabbed her hips tightly, not allowing her to move any further. She was killing him.

"Klaus!" She whined. "Fuck me! Please!"

"I can't without a condom." He added, making the attempt to pull out, but Caroline stopped him.

"I say risk it." She stated before smashing her lips with his. Klaus at first thought, 'what the hey?!' and he kissed her back. But after a minute or two, he came back to his senses and he pulled out of her. Caroline groaned as they parted.

"Sorry, love. I don't want to get you pregnant when we aren't even together." He apologized. Caroline rolled her eyes at his gentleman manners. He placed his hand inside his suit pocket, bringing out a condom. He quickly opened it, feeling the same irritation Caroline felt at the moment. If he could, he would have fucked her senseless without a condom, but he didn't want to knock her up; he didn't want for their kid to live with parents that do not love each other. All there is to them is the release of sexual need and nothing more.

Once he had his condom placed, he wasted no time in filling her all in. Caroline sucked in a breath, clutching her hands on his shoulders. "Yes, yes..." She whispered in a chanting way. Having office sex was exhilarating, she knew it wasn't professional at all, but it was worth the risk. Someone could come to her office at any minute and just catch them on the act. It would be extremely embarrassing that's for sure.

"_Caroline!_" They froze in place. Caroline's eyes widened in horror; was this really happening to her? She was just thinking about this happening and now it was coming true? She just jinxed herself. "_Caroline?! Are you in there?_" Katherine knocked.

"Shit." She hissed as she let her head fall to rest on Klaus' shoulder. He lightly chuckled; figures that would only happen to them.

"_Caroline? Why is the door locked?_" She asked while the door knob began to shake with her attempts of opening the door.

"Fucking shit." She cursed as she hit her head on his shoulder multiple times. Couldn't she just get a quickie with no interruptions?

"_Are you ok Care?_" Katherine insisted knocking again.

"Why, why, why Kat?" She quietly expressed. Klaus didn't know what to do, he felt like he was in an awkward position with his cock inside her and a co-worker outside asking for her.

"_Caroline! Are you dead!?_" Of course only she would ask such a stupid question. Caroline thought with a small smile forming on her lips.

"No!" She replied, raising her head. "I'm fine, I'm here."

"_Why is the door locked?_" Katherine asked.

"What!?" She acted surprised. "It _is_?"

"_Yes, why is it?_"

"Um...I don't it...oh!" She moaned at mid sentence. Klaus decided that if someone had to be in an awkward position that it would be Caroline and not him. He just thought that having sex with her would make this lot more tolerable.

"_Care? Are you sure you are ok?_" She questioned with a confused tone. Caroline nodded even though she knew she couldn't see her.

"Yes!" She answered more to Klaus than to Katherine. Klaus was moving slow, making it hard for her to even talk.

"_That answer was not weird at all Care._" She teased while laughing. Klaus moved his cock in and out of her, just the way she had told him yesterday. He was torturing her and that would certainly not go unpunished.

"Stop." She quietly moaned near his ear.

"Are you sure you want me to stop, sweetheart?" He asked in a hush tone before slamming inside her rough. His lips quickly went towards her neck, sexually licking it.

"Oh god no." She replied a little too loudly.

"_Caroline? What are you doing?!_" Katherine asked.

"Nothing." She managed to answer with a decent voice, before she groaned. Klaus really did want to mess with her. He had his hand on her pussy, giving it gentle rubs every time he went further in her.

"_Are you moaning!_" Katherine gasped. Caroline could just imagine Kat's face now. Her hand over her mouth with a small smile.

"No..." She took in a breath. "Why would you..." She lightly moaned. "...why would you think that?"

"_Oh I don't know, maybe because I can hear you!" _Katherine replied with a small chuckle. _"Are you masturbating?" _

"No!" She answered too quickly. Was she that loud?

"_Oh please, don't you dare lie to me. I have caught you doing that many times. It's nothing to be ashamed of." _She stated. Klaus lightly laughed against her skin at the new information.

"Katherine! Just leave, I'm..." Her voice broke with another moan. Damn him and his knowledge on what she likes! "...busy." She added out of breath.

"_Alright, but I will be back Ms. Masturbater." _Caroline heard her laugh farther and farther away, indicating that she was gone.

"Damn you Mikaelson!" She expressed through clenched teeth as she placed her hands around his neck. She pulled herself up a little before she began to move up and down his cock. Klaus decided that he would let her have this one just because he was cruel to her during her talk with her friend.

"Fuck." He hissed as she quickened their movements. His hands went to her waist, holding her in place so she wouldn't fall. Caroline rode him so hard that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to walk after this. "You feel so tight." He commented.

"I'm close." She replied out of breath, slowing down. She rose all the way until his tip was almost out and then she slammed right back down.

"Me to sweetheart, and I'm going to need you to go faster." He informed before pushing her against the wall as he began to move faster inside her. Caroline didn't mind anymore, she just wanted to enjoy the rest of it, and then she would punish him the next time. Klaus grunted at each time he slammed inside of her, feeling himself come at any minute.

"Klaus!" She expressed as her hot juices went around his dick. Klaus held her closer going in deeper as he rode off his high.

"You are a wonderful fuck buddy." He commented while slowing down his movements, up to the point where he stopped.

"Well you are good at fucking." She replied, hopping from his dick.

"Good?!" He questioned looking at her like if she was crazy.

"Yes, good." She answered as she looked in a mirror. Her appearance was horrible. Her lipstick was all over her, her hair was a mess and her whole work uniform got wrinkled.

Klaus sauntered over to her, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around so she would see him. His pants were still down and his penis was dangling there in all its glory. "Well, you can't say I haven't fulfilled one of your fantasies." He stated before crashing his lips down at hers, plunging his tongue inside fighting for dominance. How could she say that he was only 'good' when she was almost at the point of insanity while he was fucking her?

"You might have." She whispered as they parted, even though she knew that he did. She loved that they had office sex, but she didn't want to bring his ego up, at least not yet.

"Oh, I'm positive that I have." He replied while winking at her. He then went to pull his pants up, remembering that he was still nude. "Also, what was that all about you being caught on masturbating in here?" Caroline flushed red. That was not something that you should just blurt out and ask.

"That was nothing." She quickly replied, turning away from him. She pulled her panties up, even though they were wet, and she pulled her pencil skirt down, trying her best to make it look a little straighten.

"You were so desperate for a man's touch that you actually touched yourself during your work hours?" He asked in a teasing voice. "I didn't know you for that kind of girl. You know normal girls just masturbate during their personal time at their homes, but no you are different."

"Well, if we are being honest here, we don't know much about each other, now do we?" She asked while turning around. Klaus shrugged as he put his hands up in defeat.

"No, I guess not." He responded. "But I suggest we do, since we are sleeping together all the time. I mean we already know what we like while having sex, why not know everything else?"

Caroline looked down, thinking about his suggestion. It wouldn't hurt knowing more about each other, it would just make everything easier for them, right? She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Alright, but this is only as friends!" She stated while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, I know." He chuckled.

"Then, meet me for lunch.." She informed. "Now, leave, I need to finish working on some papers."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like I had been used at all." He mocked with a knowing smirk. She glared at him. "You know I have feelings too." He added with a dramatic tone as he placed his hand on top of his heart.

"Stop being such a drama queen and go back to _your _office." She ordered. Klaus chuckled as he touched the door knob.

"How do I look?" He asked turning to look at her. Caroline gave him a once over.

"Like you just had sex, so you better fix that before you-"

"See you at lunch." He interrupted before he opened the door and left. Caroline stood there with wide eyes.

"At least no one knows that he was with me if they see him." She told herself while shaking her head as she went towards the door. She closed it and then she went back to her desk to finish her lawyer duties.

* * *

"Hey Ms. Masturbater." Katherine said as she entered Caroline's office.

"Please...don't call me that." She retorted closing her eyes tightly with a sigh.

"Don't be that way Ms. Maturbater. I was only joking with you." Katherine pouted teasingly as she sat down on the chair across her. "Well, only half... I mean getting caught masturbating one time is something normal, you just wanted to let some steam off and that's ok. But getting caught two, three, _four _times! Now I'm a little worried."

"Why would you be worried about me masturbating Kat?" She asked.

"Because I'm your friend and I want you to be happy and without sex girl, you aren't that much." Katherine answered.

"I am happy Kat. Stop being so dramatic!" Caroline exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Yeah maybe work wise but not sex wise." She insisted. "So, I have come up with a plan."

"Oh no!" Caroline shook her head. "I know your plans Kat and I'm not too fond of them. I always end up waking up in a strange place on the other side of New York!"

"Oh that's not...all completely true." Katherine responded as she leaned on the table. "You have to live a little Care. You can not just stay inside this office your whole life. You have to move outside the box and have mind-blowing sex with a stranger!"

"Kat." She sighed. "I'm perfectly fine staying in my comfort zone. I'm having no problem with masturbating and staying in to watch a movie, and not going out to a club, getting drunk and going home with a complete stranger that might or might not be a serial killer."

"Ugh!" Katherine groaned dropping her head on the desk. "You are such a loser! Why do I have such a loser friend!? Why?" She whined. Caroline let a small smile grow on her lips at her behavior.

"'Cause I'm the only one you got." She answered even though she knew Katherine wasn't even asking her.

Katherine lifted her head only to rest her chin on her crossed arms. "Please I want to go out and I don't want to go by myself again."

"Why not go with one of the other co-workers here?" She asked gesturing towards the door with a shrug.

"Because they aren't my best friend Care! I know I will have a great time with you there with me. Please if you aren't doing it for you then do it for me." She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Caroline licked her lips in a thoughtful manner, before dropping her sight.

"I hate how easily you manipulate me Kat." She expressed. "Fine, we can go out."

"Yes!" She yelled, jumping off her chair and running towards Caroline. She attacked her with a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise you won't regret it."

"I have a feeling I will." Caroline mumbled to herself as she hugged back.

"Alright, then." Katherine pulled away. "I will go to your apartment at 7 so we can get ready together and then we will go out clubbing!" She stated while putting her hands up in a dancing way. Caroline giggled at the scene.

"That will be fine Kat." She responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my lunch break now." She added while standing up. Katherine looked at her confused.

"Alone?" She asked.

"Yes. I just want to eat and then come back to finish analyzing this case. These people are idiots really, getting divorced over a dispute on which family would get to come first and meet their newborn. I mean, if they have a newborn, they are supposed to be together, not separated!"

"Slow down their Carebear, don't want to get a heart attack for the problems of other people." Katherine teased placing her hand on her shoulder. Caroline inhaled a breath.

"I just need sometime away from this case, it's getting to me." She replied with a small grin. "I'll be back in an hour." Caroline added before she grabbed her purse and she passed by Katherine.

"Wait! I'll come with!" She called to Caroline.

"No, it's not necessary, I really need the time alone. Besides, we will see each other this night, so save your energy until then." Caroline said before she walked out the door, leaving Katherine confused inside.

* * *

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted her at the firm's lobby.

"Hey." She said. "So where are we going to eat?"

"Well, since I don't know very much places, I was thinking a hot dog around the park?" He suggested, opening the door for her. Caroline made a small smile of appreciation as she walked out.

"Yeah, that would be nice. It has been a long time since I've been to the park." She replied, turning to look at him.

"How long?" He asked.

"Um, like...8 years...maybe." She answered making a nervous face. Klaus looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really?" He questioned. "That is a long time."

"It is, I just think I haven't had the time to go since I moved here." She replied. "But enough of that little sad story." She chuckled.

"Isn't this why we agreed to go for lunch?" He inquired as they began to walk. Caroline made a side ways glance.

"Yes, but knowing how long I haven't gone to the park isn't really that personal or even important to know about." She replied. "Now, we can do this game in which you ask one question, I answer and vice versa."

"That sounds like a plan." He responded.

"But, we have to answer the question, those are the rules, ok?" She added. Klaus nodded his head with an amused smile.

"I have nothing to hide sweetheart." He stated.

"Ok, so who will go first?" She asked. Klaus turned his head to look at her.

"Ladies first." He replied. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, you are such a gentleman." She sarcastically thanked.

"You are welcome." He replied with his smirk. "So, ask away." Caroline took sometime to think as they walked in silence.

"Um...why did you decide to leave England and come to New York?" She questioned just as they entered the park grounds.

"Oh, well that's an easy question. Something happened at my firm in England and I had to be transferred." He answered. Caroline stopped walking as she looked at him.

"What happened?" She questioned. Klaus stopped as well and he turned to look at her.

"Uh huh." He replied. "My turn." He added before they began to walk again.

"That is not fair, you didn't answer it completely." She complained.

"Sweetheart, if I had heard correctly, you asked why I decided to leave England and come to New York, not what happened to make me move." He said with smirk.

"That is two Mikaelson." She mumbled to herself before she took in a breath. "Alright, fire away."

"Ok, why did you decide to pleasure yourself and not have a man do it?" He asked.

"Aren't _we_ having sex?" She whispered.

"Not the answer to my question love." He replied with a grin right before they stopped in front of a hot dog vendor. "Two plain hotdogs." He ordered, putting two fingers up. Caroline thought carefully about what she was going to say. She didn't want to talk about her trust issues with men in total because that would only lead up to him asking who made her into having those issues. And to be honest, she really didn't want to have that talk with the person she is just having sex with.

"I'm a control freak and sometimes men can't satisfy my every need in bed." She answered with a smirk as she stretched her hand to grab the hotdog. That answer only brought Klaus even more questions, good thing they had an hour to talk.

"Fair enough." He stated with a shrug as he followed her movements. They both added ketchup to their hotdogs before they began walking again.

"My turn." She expressed while taking a bite out of her hotdog. She waited until she had swallowed the piece before she asked. "Are you the relationship kind of guy?" Klaus thought of it for a while. He was never successful in any of his 'relationships' so he would consider it as a no?

"No, I don't think so. I was never that type that would go on dates, I don't have the experience." He answered.

"So you are telling me that you couldn't get a date with anyone in this park?" She questioned incredulous because if she was honest with herself, Klaus was hot and any girl with eyes would see that.

"My turn to ask love." He said while moving in front of her, making her stop. "Did I satisfy your need?" Caroline closed her eyes. She should have known that he would ask her that.

"I could say you _half_ did." She replied even though she knew he did, and he even went further from her standards.

"Unbelievable." He breathed out while shaking his head. Of course she would find a loophole to his question.

"I have the same question. Can you ask anyone here on a date and have them say yes?" She questioned. Klaus looked around before he put a finger up.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked towards a small bridge in the park. Caroline followed him until her sight landed on a pretty brunette reading a book. She watched as he approached her shaking her hand with his dashing smile. The girl laughed at something Klaus had said to her. Just when Caroline was taking a bite out of her hotdog, she caught sight of a man walking up to them. He just placed his arm around the girls shoulders looking really angry.

Caroline couldn't contain her laugh as she watched Klaus' face, apologizing to the couple. She covered her mouth, preventing the food to come out of her mouth. Klaus quickly came towards her.

"Ha ha, it's very funny." He added sarcastically. "My turn." And as quickly as that, Caroline was quiet.

"Ok, Mr. I can get anyone in this park." She teased while giggling. Klaus made a face at her before he asked.

"Are _you _the girlfriend type?" He asked.

**A/N: Sorry again for not updating :l I do hope you liked this chapter. Any suggestions on questions they could have for one another? If anyone would like to message me for any concerns as well that would be ok. Also I'm horrible at writing smut and I'm trying to get better so please bear with me and my sucky smut hahah**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
